The Heavenly Malestrom
by DanDrake
Summary: One boy only wanting a normal life stumbles upon a secret that will shake the very heavens


"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_**~FlashBack~**_

**-Time Skip-**

**Scene Change**

Naruto sighed as he unpacked his last box into his new apartment, he had recently been accepted to a formerly all girls school now turned Co-Ed. He sat down on his couch and yawned. He had been at this for almost an hour and a half and was beginning to get tired. As he sat on the couch he began to remember how all this started.

_**~FlashBack~**_

Naruto had just woken up for the day when he heard the sound of his parents walking up stairs, he stood from his bed and grabbed a shirt just in time for his mother And father to walk into the room. He got an odd feeling that whatever they were going to say he was not going to like it.

His mother kushina Namikaze smiled at him and said "Naruto dear come sit down we have some news for you"

Naruto already not liking where this was going did as she said but kept the feeling of dread, why you ask. Naruto's parents never just 'had something to say' if they could not just come right out with it then either somebody had died or it was something he was involved.

"What is it mother?" Naruto said with a slight frown

This time his father Minato Namikaze was the one to answer "Son we placed an application in for you to transfer to a new Co-Ed school in Kuoh and we just heard back from them"

'Great another school who wouldn't want me' Naruto thought with a noticeable frown you see Naruto had a bad track record with schools, for some odd reason whenever he joined one something weird would happen to either get him expelled or would close the school down for an unforeseen amount of time.

Kushina who noticed said frown smiled a little and said "They accepted you naruto you start in one week"

Naruto's eye got noticeably brighter, he smiled and said "That's great news I'll start packing tomorrow"

As naruto left the room his parents looked at each other before minato said "Do you think we should tell him about who and what go to that school?"

Kushina looked to be a but saddened by it but shook her head "no we should keep him in the dark as long as possible, as long as his powers don't manifest we should be okay for a few more years...i hope"

_**~FlashBack End~**_

Now naruto is in a new place, going to a new school, and hopefully will get a new life void of all the weird things that seem to migrate towards him.

**-Time Skip-**

We find our blonde hero walking down the street towards his new school Kuoh Academy, His sun kissed hair flowing in multiple directions and the thine lines that rest on his cheeks in perfect symmetry He wears the basic kuoh academy uniform consisting of a blood red T-Shirt covered by a midnight black jacket with all the buttons undone showing his well sculpted body from years of martial arts training he did growing up. As he stands now he is a Black Belt in Karate and Judo with a brown belt in Kung Fu. All the time he spent fighting had a positive effect on his body. His pants were the same color as the shirt with red liners on his pockets and a silver chain attached to his wallet. As for his shoes they were a simple pair of silver high tops with a blue tongue.

As he arrived he noticed a few of the looks he was getting from both the male and female body of the school. He chuckled at the looks the females were giving him. Some were of admiration others of lust and a few he would rather not look to far into. The males were having the opposite effect though there were some looks of admiration most were of hate or disdain, which he was used to by now. He learned most males did not like it when a new person showed up and got the attention of the female population.

He sighed as he began to walk to class, this was usually how it started. He would go to a new school, Girls would Drool over him, guys would get pissed at him for existing, guys try to fight him, guys realize he is a black belt, guys get butt kicked, more girls drool over him. It's a sick and twisted cycle that he cannot escape from no matter how hard he tries.

As he arrives he knocks on the door and hears the teacher tell him to enter he sighs as he opens the door and steps in 'here we go again' he thinks as he steps through.

"OK class we have a new student joining us today so i'll let him introduce himself" the teacher motions him forward and sits back at his desk

Naruto smiled and waves to the class "Hello my name is Naruto Namikaze and i hope we can all be friends"

The teacher smiles and walks back up "Very Good Mr. Namikaze now you can take a seat by Ms. Gremory over there." Naruto nods and walks over to the student the teacher pointed to as he begins the lesson.

Naruto smiles as he sits down "Hello nice to meet you." he says as he holds out a hand Said person smiles at him as well

"Nice to meet you to my name is Rias Gremory" She says as she holds out her hand to shake his.

As she touches his hand she feels a odd sensation flow through her that surprises her, enough so that she jumps.

Naruto thinking he hurt her looks at her "Are you alright?"

she smiled and nods to him "Yes just a little shock i'm fine" 'That was odd...i may need to keep an eye on him, if he becomes a problem i may have to exterminate him'

As class goes on naruto begins to tune the teacher out as he began to cover things naruto already knew.

'Well so far so good, nothing weird going on yet...this may finally be a school where nothing weird happens'

He didn't know how wrong he was.

**-Time Skip-**

It's been a week since naruto joined Kuoh Academy and so far nothing odd had happened he had run into a odd boy named Issei that had been peeping on the girls kendo team. Let's just say the encounter did not go well

_**~FlashBack~**_

Naruto after a long day of school was beginning his long walk home when he heard a sound that he never liked to hear...perverted giggles. Now naruto never did like perverts growing up (AN: you try living with kushina and see what being a pervert gets you) in fact he made it a goal of his to beat every pervert into the ground.

So being the gentlemen he is went to find the person making said giggles and and beat the living tar out of them. As he arrived he saw three boys peeping into the girls locker room. He rubbed his temples before getting an idea he walking up to said trio and began yelling "PERV ALERT, PERV ALERT, PERV ALERT" Then using speeds only seen by the gods above (AN: and rock lee) He disappeared into the tree line. As he disappeared he heard the sounds of screaming coming from the area he just left.

The next day issei and his two buddies showed up with bruises and a few cuts from where the kendo team used them for target practice.

As he walked by he heard the one named Motohama aka 'Perverted Glasses and Three Sizes Scouter" say "I still don't know where that voice that screamed perv alert came from...maybe it was divine intervention and gods are made at us for our love of the female form"

Naruto chuckled at that and was about to leave when he heard the one named Matsuhaka aka 'Perverted Baldy and Sexual Harassment Paparazzi' spoke up "No way it was just the pervert god telling us we did a poor job and to try harder next time"

At this naruto began to develop a eye tick 'Thos idiots think there is a pervert god...why the hell would there be a perverted god!"

**Scene Change**

Somewhere is the north a perverted one eyed god sneezes

**Back to Before**

Naruto decided to leave the area before three perverts turned up missing

_**~FlashBack End~**_

So it goes without saying that a lot of the perverted trio's peeping would be interrupted a lot by the mystery voice. he still chuckled at the memory of those three when they tried to hide in the girls locker room only to find the moment the girls walked in the had been found out and had gotten chased around the school by a horde of angry females.

He sighed as he realized that he had nothing to do at the moment, normally he would go home and watch television or do homework but lately all that was on television was reruns of crap he had already seen, and he had done all his homework during a free period. He rubbed his head and decided to take a walk in the park to clear his head.

As he arrived he saw the king pervert himself Issei with an admittedly attractive female, honestly at first he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming but as he felt the sting of the pinch he had to admit what he had seen was 100% real. He decided to watch and make sure issei did not try anything. As he got closer he heard something odd.

"Issei... would you...die for me?" thinking she was saying that like a "If i was in danger would you save me" type question he did not think much of it...until he saw issei with a spear of light coming out of his chest that is.

His eyes now the size of tea cups naruto ran out in front of issei's now heavily bleeding body "What the hell is wrong with you!" he turned and looked at issei "Issei don't worry i'll call a ambul..." that was as far as he got before he saw a spear coming through his own chest. His eyes widened even more before he coughed up a sizable amount of blood. "Dang it *Cough* i C...C...Can't d-die here" Getting light headed he fell backwards onto the unforgiving ground.

The girl looked somewhat sad but entertained "I'm sorry about that but i can't leave witnesses around that might give the devils a heads up" And with that she sprouts wings and flies away. Now ordinarily naruto might think this is a little odd but due to the fact he is bleeding out a hole in his chest that was created out of a spear of light...the fact that his killer had wings was the least of his problems.

The last thing he sees before passing out is the color red and the smell of blood.


End file.
